Rescue from Hell
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: Dracula is rescued from the Hell because of a thing called Book of Lives. That anciente relic calls out for the souls of criminals and in other ways dubious reputation mans in order for them to achieve redemption. But what price will he and his savior pay to Lucifer for his release? STORY IN UPGRADING PROCESS


This story is basically the first chapter of one of my personal books. I have a mega crossover I started writing at age 16, almost 10 years now, and the Dracula from VAN HELSING took part as one of the characters that I adopted. I gave him a volume of his own in my collection. If someone gets to read this, I hope you enjoy.

Dracula

I spent a lot of time to delaying this case. God knows how. Finding the time to help others was not easy. Having an entire island, an entire nation to keep an eye on ... It's not as easy as it may seem. I never liked advisers. They advise more in their own interests in the people. Even if not willing, corruption ultimately affects them in one way or another. And if we can avoid problems and temptations, why run towards them?

But the Book of Lives was clear. And as much as I have desired, it doesn't changed his mind even for a single moment. There was a new life to recover. A soul as well. Dracula!

Only his name still shacked hearts. Even never having had direct contact with the character in Arien, who didn't knew the stories? The horrors? His soul was trapped in hell, under Lucifer's domain. For centuries now. Who knew what had become of her?

The idea of having to negotiate with the Lord of Hell didn't look appealing from any perspective. He was not to be trusted and I doubted that such a black soul like the Vladislaus had recovery chances.

The call of the book however was impossible to ignore any longer and I gave up the fight. I packed my bags, I left my affairs so given as possible and I prepared for my meeting with the Dark Lord in the outside world. Lucifer had never been allowed to enter into Arien. It was forbidden ground for him. Any conversation, any meeting would have to be abroad. Why was it I didn't feel even remotely safer?

I was surprised when the audience was accepted and planned quickly. Curiosity, possibly. In several centuries, he had not had much contact with our people. A case or another perhaps. Usually, whenever possible, we tried to catch people still breathing.

The meeting place was an old castle in eastern Europe. Not in Transylvania, which I greatly thanked. It was beating midnight when I dismounted from my horse and headed for the high gates of the castle entrance. Frankly, I was surprised not to be a bit of lightning, a storm... I had always thought that Lucifer enjoyed theatricals.

"In fact, I love them. But with you, I thought it was needless. We are both royalty. And I know that you don't fear me. I like that in a woman "- Came the voice, right behind me. I jumped.

"Lucifer. Lord of Hell. "- I exclaimed.

"In skin and bone, Milady." - He made sure to give me a slight bow that I reciprocated.

The "man" that I had in front of me had to be around 30 plus years. Aristocrat. But yellow eyes betrayed him. One could tell he wasn't even human.

"You asked me a meeting, Milady. Tell me ... What is the reason? I find myself curious. It's the first time I have the honour of seeing you. "

"I have been interested in a particular soul. That is in your… Fields, I believe. "

"A soul? Interesting. Increasingly interesting. And that soul would that be, Milady?

"Vladislaus Draguilia." - I pronounced the name firmly.

"Dracula. This incompetent? For what reason would you want to have him? "- It vexed him, I could tell.

"If you disqualify him to this point, he should not have much value for you. As for what I want from him, you surely do have your own suspicions. You know the stories of my world as I do those of yours. "

"You intend to take it to your domain and give him absolution hypothesis, isn't it? That soul does not deserve absolution, Milady. Even I can say you that. His soul is as black as the darkness of Hell. "- He tried to persuade me with a wry smile.

"I'm not the one who chooses, Prince. You must surely know that. "

"The Book… Actually exists? In your court? "His interest seemed to have changed completely. As if he didn't remembered the business at hand anymore.

"You should know that it does. But that's not the point. The Book of Souls desires Dracula for redemption. Your old favourite. Tell me what you want in return and I'm willing to deal with you. "- I told him in my most condescend yet firm tone of voice.

"Now, now… This soul to me is of particular value. Are you really going to force me to part myself of him? "

"By the way you referred to him just moments ago, I would never had guessed it to be such a great effort."- I insinuated, dripping sarcasm.

"He was my creation. And if he were not so stupid, probably at this time not even you would dream of asking me his black soul. But he was truly stupid and believe me when I tell you that I'm working hard, making him pay the price for it. Well paid. "- His smile brought me a shiver. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"Show it to me. I want to see. "

"I did not know you interested in torture, Milady. Or do you have some dark secrets of your own? "

"Can you show it to me or not?" - I exclaimed beginning to feel impatient with the progress of the situation.

"If pleases you so much ..."

Out of nowhere, Lucifer opened a portal before us. Darkness, heat, ash, cries ... Yes, it was hell. I could smell it through the sulphur portal. I approached a little while watching the landscape unfold before my eyes. The palace from Lucifer itself appeared, terrifying and magnificent at the same time. And the journey continued through the corridors to the dungeons. There were stories about the pleasures of the beloved Prince of Hell. Those who had gained his disfavour , he enjoyed torturing himself to pass the time. The cells had bars on fire, the heat went literally to our side of the portal. I saw people being whipped, tied, cut, broken. The scene caused me an immense disgust but I tried to not show. The image set in a particular cell. A tall man was hanged with a stuffed bag on his head. The body still shook lightly under the impulses of lack of oxygen. His body was transformed into a mass of flesh and blood. Deep gashes in several parts. Bruisings over the cuts. Whip marks. He lacked fingers on both hands and feet.

"Here is your man, Milady. Dracula. As you can see, is being treated in accordance with what he deserves. I even make a point of visiting almost every day. "

My horror knew no bounds. Nausea hit me hard and I had to look away for a while not to vomit on the spot

"How long you have as ... This."

"This what exactly? Treated this way? Or hanged in this room "

"Both."

"Now let me see ... If I do remember correctly, I hanged him three days ago. I put the bag so he could not see anything around him. Interesting how over the past centuries his soul gained fear the darkness. Who would say. As for his quarters ... That's his cell for centuries now. Each of my prisoners has his own accommodations. That's all they know. Not even have the consolation of seeing each other. There is an enchantment that prevents this. They can only hear. "

"It's monstrous!"

"It's hell, Milady. Each one of these souls committed more heinous sin than the other. Believe me, they deserve the punishment. "

I saw a demon enter into the cell with a whip and start whipping the hanging body. To my greatest horror, I could hear the groaning body. It broke my heart. I could not stand to see more and turned my back to that frame.

"What do you want to take him away from there and hands deliver him to me?"

"I must say that his loss would be something regrettable, Milady. Make me your best offer. "

"I know you like betting. Well... I bet with you I can make him a decent man, capable even of love and be loved. "

"This is quite a bet. That demon never knew love, even when he was alive. "

"It's my bet. Accepted or refused? "

"Choices, choices ... Always choices. I do not want to be without it completely. What do you say to this: He's going with you and have the right to live during the day. But at night, back to his cell in hell while sleeping. "

"For you to torture him all night?"

"Why not? After all you have to accept that it is a good proposal. "

"I will accept if you promise not to torture during the time of his sleep."

"But this way it will not be fun. Let me at least punish him in some way. "

"Just not affect the physical body. And only light punishment. No brutality. "

"Well, well, well ... Who knew it would be so difficult to agree with you, Milady. I must say that your predecessors were not even half as demanding or as suspicious as you are. "

"I consider it a compliment to myself. I know the requirements. You can write the contract and I'll sign. But I will not accept subsequent changes. "

"Very well. Taking into account your personality, which I am particularly liking and everything else, I accept your proposal. He will have one year to prove it can have positive human emotions. If by the end of that year he cannot convince ... Will again be mine. "

"Deal."

The agreement appeared almost immediately in front of me, floating in mid-air. Written in blood. Carefully I read each line and made the fine print increase until the size of the other. I cast a spell over the document to prevent it from being changed later.

"Your distrust hurts me deeply, Milady. Do you really think I'd change our agreement at some point? "

"My dear,I do not doubt your good intentions but I suspect the characteristics that make you who you are. It is no secret you're known for many negative aspects for nothing, for sure. Calls this a little caution. "

I took from my pocket a blood bottle to sign and saw him turn up his nose.

"Blood in bottle? Which is made of good old finger stuck? "

"My dear, that is so outdated ... But you can ensure that the blood is mine. We still have honor where I come from. "

"Never doubted that."

Wasting no longer to wet a pen in blood , I signed the document. Lucifer found everything and signed as well. Barely finished, the contract disappeared as it had appeared.

"Well, we have our deal then. I can only ask how you prefer to receive it. Whole or in pieces? "

"Complete, if it's not a major annoyance for you. And if you could replace all the fingers I would also appreciate. "

"Consider it done. I will deliver him to you tomorrow in the house you choose by the twilight. "

"I'll wait for you." I confirmed with a nod.

I waited impatiently to see how he might deliver me Vladislaus body. I had already prepared all the bandages and ointments that I managed to get, because it did not promised me anything good.

I cannot say I was cheated. Barely appeared, the Prince of Hell threw his body onto the living room carpet, after which shook the dust of his own fashionable clothes.

"You may verify, he does not lack any bit necessary, just as you asked. I bet maybe within a month he will manage to have the appearance of people. "

"I forgot one detail, however. Is he still vampire? "

"What an idea, Milady ... That was a gift from me in another times. Is long gone. He is perfectly human. Rest assured. "

The perfect lightness of his tone could convince even a stone… If she did not know anything about him.

"In this case the delivery is made. You can go back to your duties. "

"Driven out me so quickly? Which was made of good manners in this world? "

"I just do not want to take you away from your duties more time than necessary. I know you have many chores in and out of Hell. "

"That's true. Well, I leave you. Pleasure doing business with you. "- He began to disappear before adding with a Cheshire smile. -" And you already know. His nights are mine. "

With this, he definitely disappeared, leaving behind a diabolical laughter in the air. I ran to the side of the man's body lying on my carpet. It was not much better than the last time I saw him. Really the biggest difference was to have all fingers. And to see his face. Although at times I do wish I didn't have to see. His eyes were swollen and black of the blows. His mouth was all busted, and I suspected that the teeth he had in his mouth would result in the same enchantment that his fingers. Nobody took beatings at that point and still had teeth in the mouth. He breathed heavily and tried to move what little he could of his body, completely helpless.

"Vladislaus? Can you hear me? I will take care of you. It will get better. But you must be strong. Please be strong. I will carry you to bed and we'll take care of you. "

He shook his head at the sound of my voice and made a huge effort to try to open my eyes but could not.

A slight enchantment and his body became light enough to carry to the bed in the next room. Each step I took corresponded to the groans of him. Some were tearing my heart. I was talking to him, whispering things in his ear calm him.

I laid him down and strip him of the tissue debris that covered his was not easy for him. It was as if he had each bone broken. Calmly, I washed it as gently as I could to save more suffering. His skin extremely pale, was covered with a huge amount of dirt mixed with dried blood. The scars piled up on top of each other. Finally when I finished the washing, I had pity on him and I covered it only with a soft, lightweight sheet. The room was hot. There wouldn't be problems.

It was almost midnight. I took one of his hands and placed between mine. He was trembling.

"Vladislaus ... Now I need you to sleep. But before falling asleep, try to understand what I'll say. Anything that happens to you while sleeping will not be real. Whatever they do to you, when the morning comes you will wake up and I'll be here by your side. I promise. You will be safe. "

His hand tried to shake mine with what little strength he had. The guy turned to my side. And to my amazement, before letting go with tiredness, gathered enough strength to speak. A single word, which I barely managed to understand:

"Thanks."

The entire evening was filled with groans. I didn't knew how much was caused by his physical condition and how much by what was happening with his spirit. But after the distant singing of the roosters nearby, Vladislaus awoke from his slumber. The first rays of sunlight coming through the window.

At first he stirred. His breathing was hasty. As if he had awakened from a nightmare. Something that I did not doubt. I put a hand on his chest, making a little strength so he could feel my presence.

"I'm here, Vladislaus. I'm here, as I promised. Ended. You are safe. Calm down. Take a deep breath. "

Upon hearing my voice he seemed to be somewhat bewildered but gradually calmed down. Still his eyes were too swollen to open. Anyone looking at him, would probably think to be looking at the loser of a great fight.

"Like that, easy. No one can hurt you now. You are alive. "- I tried to shush him.

He waved weakly with his head.

"Now I will give you something to drink, okay? You must be dying of thirst, but try not to drink too much all at once or you'll end up throwing up everything. "

With all my affection, I pass one arm under his head and his shoulders to lift him up a little. He groaned in pain. Did not surprise me, given the gashes in his back. The linen was glued to his body because of dried blood. I realized I could not put off much more the part of dressing and bandage his wounds. But it was hard for me to think of how much it would torture him to sew and care all injuries. I gave him the cup to his lips with warm and sweet tea. I had some mixed boosters that would make him feel better. And some painkillers. If he could drank a few glasses of it a day should not take long to get him better. As I imagined he tried to drink heartily. I had to make several breaks so it does not exaggerate. Often he tried to protest.

"Shhsss. I have more and I will give you everything. But I cannot give you all at once or you will be only worse. You are very weak and your body is no longer used to eating and drinking. "

In the midst of all that an acre smell invaded my nose. Vladislaus cringed in my embrace like a frightened child. I could not help laughing a little.

"No problem, Vladislaus. You do not have to feel embarrassed. This only confirms what I was saying. You are very weak and have to re-learn how to control your body. Let's deal with this later. Now drink some more, there. "

Let him drink some more tea and then went back to lay him on the pads. A little magic and returned the bed to dry and clean. I uncovered and looked at his tortured body. It was horrible. A shudder ran through his body. Gestured to the fire in the fireplace and the room got hotter. I touched him with my fingers lightly on the skin that looked a little bit cleaner. I felt him shiver again.

"I'll have to take care of your wounds, Vladislaus. If I do not, there is risk of infections and fevers. You are no longer immortal, have not your cure yourself. Honestly I would rather not have to touch you as I don't wish to make you suffer more. But I have no options. I hope you understand and do not blame me for doing so. "

I left my hand stroking it for a few more moments before getting up and get things I needed. Thanked God that he couldn't see a thing at that time. Probably, it would have made a much worse thing.

I cannot say I remember with pleasure the hours that followed. I felt like an executioner. But every injury that I worked I keep lacing with spells. Not to infect, to close quickly. Vladislaus to the end no longer just moaned, screamed. Sweating cold. Maybe because I also left the worst injury to the end. There was a blow to his back it took me almost an hour to sew, between pauses to let him take a deep breath. I saw the man cry out in pain, tears running down his face.

When I finally gave the job for finished, I went back to gently turn Vladislaus over and cover it with a sheet and a very light blanket. I sat on the edge of the bed and began to caress his face. His head turned in the direction of my hand.

"You'll get better. Believe me, I feel like I am an executioner for what I just did to you. "

"No." he managed to say. "Don't. Say. That. "

"Shsss. Do not tire yourself. Try to get some sleep. I promise you'll get some rest now. The sun is still high in the sky. Before sunset I will return to wake you. "

His head nodded and soon his breathing calmed with sleep. I continued to stroke it for who knows how long before lifting me and start setting things up.

I was taking some time with myself when the sun began to set on the horizon. At this time I returned ti his side and woke him. If by the fall of the night Vladislaus was asleep, he would be immediately taken to the hells. And I did not want that for him. Not for anyone.

"Wake up, Vladislaus. You have to wake up a little now or they will take you immediately. "

The warning seemed to have effect because he start awakening.

"Like that, my friend. I know it was being good but you have to wake up. I do not want them to take you already. "

"Water." He whispered it in his voice that started to feel familiar. Always weak, a little hoarse and tired.

I again proceed as before and gave him to drink until he was satisfied, after which I resumed my position beside him.

"Light. Please, light. "- He asked me suddenly, seemingly afraid and in distress.

The room was getting a little gloomy. I remembered what Lucifer had told me. Vladislaus feared the darkness now.

"I'll light things a bit for you. Do not worry, Vladislaus. "I only took a wrist gesture and lit up candles around the room.

That seemed to calm him down. I figured he probably could get a sense of clarity around, even though his swollen eyes.

"If everything goes right, tomorrow I'll give you something for you to eat. Probably not very tasty. But something that your stomach may be able to accept. "

"I haven't eaten in ... Long, long time."

"I know. And believe me when I say that I hope to make it a little bit for that time. But will have to wait a bit. "

"I have. To go. Back. "- he inquired. The voice carried more than he probably wanted.

"Unfortunately yes. It will not be as bad as before. I promise you. And I'll be here when you wake up. "

"Stay. With me. "- Each word was a struggle to be articulated.

"Of course, Vladislaus. Be strong. "

"Thanks."

"You do not have to thank me. If I could, I would have taken you away from them forever. But I could not. They seem to enjoy your tortures too much. "

"He torture. Me. "

"I imagine so. Actually I saw how much they love to"

"You saw?"

"Yes, Vladislaus. I saw. "

"Excuse me."

"Why? You did nothing wrong"

"Nobody. Should ... Had to watch that. "

"Shsss, Vladislaus ... Do not even think about it. You are here, you are alive. That's all that matters. "

"You're good."

"No. I want you to fight it. "

"I have ... So much sleep."

"Let yourself go. He should be calling. You better go voluntarily. "

"Stay ..."

"Always."

While he slept, I took advantage to put him an ointment in the eyes to relieve the swelling. The next morning when the cock crowed in the distance, Vladislaus face looked much more human than hours before. It was still not completely well, but much closer.

When he awoke the immediate reaction was to try to open his eyes. And he succeeded.

"I can ..." murmured Vladislaus, his breath ragged by awakening.

"Ehehe. Yes, you can. "- I nodded, with a bright smile. - "Welcome to the world of the living, Vladislaus."

He turned to face me, staring at me for the first time in three days.

To give him some extra confidence, I took my hand to stroke his face lightly. He seemed to feel comforted. Then he tried to watch the rest of the room under the first rays of sun.

"You like?" - I asked him pleasantly.

"Much better ... That the place where I came from." - He struggled it.

"Still a little strained, huh? No problem. You have all the time in the world to recover. "

"No ... Exactly. The deal ... "

"Do not worry about the agreement now, Vladislaus. Worry to stay healthy again. Now that's the important part. The agreement at this point is secondary. "

"No ... When he talks about it ... All night."

"Lucifer spoke to you." - It was not a question nor showed any doubt on my part. It was a certainty.

Vladislaus merely nodded.

"You know everything?"

"I do not know. Lucifer just say ... what interests you. "

"I fully agree with you on that."


End file.
